Doctor Who Title TBC
by TimelordJavert13295
Summary: History has been changed, and the Doctor may be the cause... Can he put history right? But can he also betray his friends of the Jacobite Army?
1. Chapter 1

The bodies lay scattered on the field, hundreds, maybe thousands, all dead, because of one man! They thought they would win, but they didnt stand a chance because of him! Redcoat soldiers walked among the bodies, killing the injured in cold blood, by the order of the government. But it was because of one man, the man who advised the government to recruit more soldiers to outnumber the rebels, the man who condemned the rebels to death, the man who betrayed them all! But this man had no intention of doing it to be ruthless, he was doing it, to keep time going, keep a fixed point in time happening as it always had to happen, he was always going to do it, betray the rebels and help the enemies! The one man everybody thought they could trust and he did this! The man everybody had trusted before, turning on them, like he didn't even know them! How ruthless a man can be, but not as ruthless as this! For this man promised to free the Scottish and help them defeat the redcoat army, the one who had helped them defeat Johnnie Cope at Prestonpans, the one who was always ahead of the soldiers as they marched, the one who informed us of dangers coming our way, the man that ordered us to return northwards, to our deaths. This man, supposedly the kindest man alive became the cruelist man on Earth. Nobody will look at him the same way ever again, when they learn of this. For this man...is The Doctor!


	2. Chapter 2

The Doctor sat down on the seat, and fell into deep thoughts. He thought about every time he had saved the world, every time he had changed time, and then fixed it, every companion he had ever had, every place he had been. Daleks, Cybermen, Omega, Sutekh. The memories came flooding back. Then they stopped. The Doctor got to his feet and paced around the console. "Where to now, old girl?" The TARDIS responded in its usual wheezing noise. "Who am I? I'm talking to a box!" The Doctor had been alone for a whole year now. he missed Amy and Rory, and also missed River, which was unusual as he had never missed her before. Travelling wasn't fun without them anymore. He wanted a companion but had no idea where to look. "I know!, I'll phone Sarah Jane!". He ran to the phone and dialled. "I am sorry Doctor" Mr Smith answered, "but you have just missed her and the others." The Doctor put the phone down. "Good old Sarah Jane Smith, still saving the world!" he thought. he smiled and then picked up the phone again.

After about an hour of phoning people up to see if they were free, he slammed the phone down and started to sulk. "Not one person I know free for 1 hour! When did travelling get so boring? Ah what the hell, I'll just have to keep myself occupied for another 20 million years!" Suddenly the TARDIS began to wheeze and groan in ways it had never ever wheezed or groaned before! Something was wrong. Soon the Doctor was knocked off his feet as the TARDIS lurched. The Doctor got back to his feet and tried to stabalise it but he failed and got thrown off his feet again. This time he was thrown right out of the TARDIS doors which had both opened inwards. His long green coat blowing behind him in the wind. Soon the TARDIS started to fall to the Earth and the Doctor awaited the blow he would feel as it hit the ground. Then without warning he was knocked out and remembered no more after this...The TARDIS had crashed, for no absolute reason. Well there had to be a reason otherwise it wouldnt have crashed! It was standing on a very large, round stone next to trees. The Doctor's limp form was a fair distance from it. It looked certain that the Doctor was going to lie there for quite some time after this. But suddenly the Doctor jerked awake and jumped up, dusting himself off. He had no idea where he or the TARDIS was. He started to walk towards the TARDIS, when he heard the sound of horses coming towards him. Three of them, with men on the backs of them, the men wore kilts and carried claymores. One was blonde and wore a black bonnet, the other 2 men had beards and did not wear hats. The blonde man had a drape around him, a red sash and a few badges. The men stopped quite close to the Doctor. The blonde man spoke. "Hello there! come to celebrate?" The Doctor thought for a minute, "Celebrate. Celebrate what?", he raised an eyebrow and looked at the blonde man. "The Jacobite victory! We have won the battle! We outnumbered those english bastards good and proper if I do say so myself!" The Doctor almost did a double take, "What battle have you just won? And who are you anyway?" The blonde man spoke, "I am Charles Edward Stuart, and the battle we have won, was fought on a field called Culloden! Theres lots of dead Englishmen there, including the fat sausage himself!" The Doctor stared in disbelief. "You mean to say the Scottish Jacobites have defeated the English and killed Cumberland? Now, Charlie, I would stay for a bit and party but I have to...go...its a matter of urgency!" The Doctor turned to leave with a worried look on his face, then he turned round to face Charlie and walked towards him. "Oh and did I mention...Your hat is mega cool!" The Doctor snatched Charlies bonnet and flew into the TARDIS locking the doors behind him. He could hear Charlie and his men banging on them very hard. "Oops" The Doctor smiled, placed the bonnet on his head, then sat down. "Something has changed history, but it can't have, I would have felt it. NO! WAIT! SHUT UP! I DID feel it, The TARDIS crashed, maybe thats what caused it, the Jacobite victory! The English government armies should have slaughtered them! I have to find out what, otherwise history could change forever!" The Doctor said to himself. He jumped up and began to fiddle with the controls on the console. He had to find out what had caused this sudden change and put things right! It would take time but he could do it! The TARDIS roared into life and disappeared, Charlie's claymore was still wedged into the wood of the door….


	3. Chapter 3

The TARDIS lurched and groaned as it travelled through the vortex, and soon landed. The Doctor ran to the doors and flung them open. Charlie's claymore clattered to the ground and some soldiers appeared. One of the soldiers grabbed the Doctor and pulled him out of the TARDIS, the doors slammed shut and the Doctor was pushed against a large table in the middle of a very large room. "A dining room, perhaps?" The Doctor thought. The soldier had a good grip of him by now and the Doctor started to feel like he was going to choke. Four other soldiers appeared from all corners and pointed their muskets at him. The soldier threw the Doctor against the table again. "Who are you? And how have you come here?" The Doctor spoke… "I am…" He noticed the Scottish bonnet on his head and he quickly proceeded to remove it. "The Doctor, and I came in that box there" One of the other soldiers picked up the clay more and spat at it, "He's a Jacobite! There's no question about it! Take a look for yourself Bunthorne, the sword, look at it!" The soldier who had a grip of the Doctor reacted and dropped him. "I don't have time for your nonsense Cranwell!" spit flew through the air as he spoke, "This man is a spy, he must be, how else could he appear from nowhere, I hardly think he's a Jacobite though!" So who the hell is he?" Cranwell spat back. "might I cut in?" The Doctor began.. "Yes, you may certainly very well cut in! Who are you?" Bunthorne roared. The Doctor straightened himself up and began to speak in the best English accent he could muster. I am General, Willis, of…the 15th Grenadier Guards! And I have come here to speak to the highest member of authority at once!" Why Iolanthe was going through his head right now, he would never know, but he hastily pulled out the psychic paper, and Bunthorne ordered the other soldiers to lower the muskets. "General Willis, Sir, it is an honour! We shall take you to the Duke, he will speak with you! Follow me Sir" Bunthorne commanded and the Doctor followed him. They turned into a magnificent corridor, covered in oak wood panelling and many portraits of many different people, then they turned into a similar corridor. When they reached the end of this one Bunthorne knocked on a door with a silver knocker. "ENTER!" Came a booming voice from inside. The door was opened by another guard on the inside and Bunthorne wandered in, followed by the Doctor. The Doctor was face to face with none other than the Duke of Cumberland. The man responsible for the many deaths of Culloden Moor, which hadn't happened yet… Bunthorne cleared his throat "General Willis of the 15th Grenadier Guards is here to talk to you!" The duke wandered over, and again the Doctor showed him the psychic paper. "It is an honour sir! To be in the same room as such a fine soldier as you! Leave us!" The guards at the door and Bunthorne, all left the room. "And so to business Doctor!", the duke winked at him,The Doctor was slightly bemused. "how do you know my name sir?" The duke smiled. "I know who you are Doctor! We have met before, so long ago and you haven't aged a day!" The duke sat down at the oak desk and smiled, "pull up a chair Doctor, there's a good chap!" The Doctor obeyed and sat down. "Clever little trick you played on Bunthorne there! I knew I couldn't be fooled by it! You told me I wouldn't be, you said the paper would be blank! And you have come here at this very moment, I wonder why." The Doctor opened his mouth to speak, "Sir, it is a great honour to be in the same room as you, however I have never met you before today… "No matter Doctor, you said you may not know of our meeting!" The Doctor stared "What? This is a bit complicated." "You said that too, now to business! You have some information!" The Doctor leaned forward in his chair. "I do sir! What is your current track record of the Jacobites of Scotland?" The duke gave a long sigh, "Doctor, General Sir John Cope was defeated in 8 minutes just last week! And now there's talk of an invasion of Carlisle! Any information, you might have, will be of great use to us!" The Doctor stood up and started to pace. " This information I have, may prove to be the choice between life and death of the redcoat army… I have much to tell so I hope you are listening…


End file.
